chapter 1
by kenshin z
Summary: This is a story dedicated to Jaehee and Mc...
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prolonged

Takes place after the party, It was a fun day for all the RFA members. Everyone was happy and enjoying themselves. Especially Yui, who had gotten a proposal from Jaehee to work with her at the coffeshop. And from that day on, she decided to live with Jaehee at her house. Night time was arriving soon and the skies were turning black and blue. All the RFA members said their last greetings and went home, wishing Yui and Jaehee all the best.

E1

By the time they've reached home, it was late and both the girls got very tired. Yui was surprised that Jaehee had lived in such a small house on her own with so much work to do and yet everything was so neatly organized.

"Let's go to my room, we can unpack your things there." Said Jaehee smiling.

"Here let me help you." She reached for the clothing Yui was carrying and she felt a slight touch brushing through her arms a little. " **O…Okay** " Yui said. Her face turned pink out of a sudden.

Shortly, they've arrived at Jaehee's room. "Wow your room is so beautiful Jaehee !" Yui exclaimed.

"W-what you're joking isn't it? There's really nothing special in my room." Jaehee blushed a little.

" **BUT ITS TRUE** !. Look at all the books, their so neatly organized and the bed mattress is sooo cute." Yui went on and on complementing all the interesting stuff she saw at Jaehee's room.

("Oh dear, this is the 1st time somebody said so many nice things about my room. But…why do I feel strange about her?... I'm sure she's just being nice…But isn't this what best friends are suppose to feel?) Jaehee thought to herself.

"Jaehee are you okay?" Yui interrupted.

" **Yes** … **Yes of course** " Jaehee snapped with a forceful smile.

"Erm…why don't we watch something, it'll be boring if you just stare at my room like that." Jaehee opened up a secret shelf and a wide array of Zen DVDs were neatly organized from start to finish. "You can choose whatever you like Yui."

"How about… **this**?." Yui pulled out a random DVD entitled "Promiscous Jalapeno Toppings."

Jaehee pushed her brows downward with curiosity while she smirked. "Are you sure? I don't particularly recommend this one."

"I just wanna see zen's abs together with you hehe." Yui giggled. Jaehee giggled as well and finally, both the girls were sitting close to each other watching the DVD on the wide screen of Jaehee's laptop on her bed.

Halfway through the film, Yui got bored and wondered why she likes the DVD so much. (Geez…does jaehee do this at her free time all day? There's really nothing special except zen's body lol…(Sign)…I really want her to focus on me more.) Yui thought to herself.

Yui was becoming more & more insecure every time she sees Jaehee paying close attention to the DVD rather than her. It's almost like she's being hooked inside the DVD. Yui couldn't bear the silent atmosphere anymore and said "Jaehee aren't you tired? Why don't we call it a day?".

Despite Yui's forceful effort to break the silence, Jaehee finally responded with an answer. "Just a few more scenes". she said. After that, she continued to watch without paying any attention to Yui at all.

Yui thought she finally got her to respond but eventually everything broke down. Seeing her so hooked up towards Zen. Yui began to wonder if Jaehee really loved her at all or she misunderstood her meaning and just wanted to be close friends or sisters. Masses and masses of negative thoughts spurred out

inside Yui's mind.

"Uhm…Jaehee…Do you remember the thing you said about the strange feeling you had for me. Its true, Isn't it?" Yui asked. Her face turned pale, She was pummeled by insecurity, and when she gets insecure she doesn't think.

Jaehee immediately snapped out of trance, she was shocked that Yui asked her something that's out of her expectation. Speechless for words, Jaehee forcefully came out with an answer. "I…I'm not quite sure what you're talking about, But we're like close sisters. Right? " She said with a slight smile.

Yui was heartbrokened by her answer, it's like all this time she misunderstood her meaning and she's been loving someone that can't be loved. "Oh…I see hehe". Yui was smiling but she was hurting so much inside. She began to lose hope.

"What's wrong Yui? You don't look very happy" Jaehee said with a concerned face. She can read Yui like a book even though she's smiling.

"Nevermind, its nothing…..Please continue the film." Yui continued to smile because she doesn't want Jaehee to get involved with her personal feelings.

Jaehee closed the laptop, she was more concerned about Yui and seeing her depressed like this makes her scared. "It's Okay, you'll feel much better when you tell me what's wrong". Jaehee's hand was resting on Yui's back to comfort her. She could felt the warm feeling of her touch. And in the end, Yui couldn't suppress her emotions any longer.

"It's because… **I loved you too much"**. Yui said while small droplets of tears began falling down her blossomed cheeks. Jaehee was stunned by Yui's confession, She was mind blown with a lost of words at that moment.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that…But I just **want you so much**. Seeing you so near to me and yet I felt…so distant. I really don't want anybody to take you away from me… I'm sorry if what I said made you uncomfortable. It's just so painful to…"

Without finishing the sentence, Jaehee wrapped both her arms around Yui's shoulders. She tucked her head beside hers and said "Actually, I'm the one who should say sorry to you…To be honest I've been denying my own feelings towards you."

After a brief pause, Jaehee began crying as well. Yui could feel her sadness even though she can't see her face. It's like she's been carrying a heavy load of things inside of her.

"I'm really scared Yui. I'm scared that after I confessed to you, you'll think I'm weird…So I just pretend that everything's okay by treating you as my close friend". Yui can feel her grip getting stronger each time she expresses her depression.

"You gave me so much happiness to remember and yet all I can do for you is pushing you away and denying my own happiness. I really can't understand myself. Im really sorry". Jaehee added with more depression.

After flushing down those emotions they had for each other, the atmosphere began to light up with a little joy. "It's okay Jaehee~ Here let me give you some happy medicine." Without hesitating, Yui leaned in and kissed Jaehee's forehead.

Jaehee blushed again. She placed her index fingers together and said: Can I give you some happy medicine too? She said smiling. Her shy expression was so cute you just can't stand it.

" **Sure** ". Yui said. Jaehee leaned in and kissed Yui's forehead as well but it's just not enough for her. Yui wrapped both her arms around Jaehee's shoulders. She kissed her face and neck from all angles.

"Stop it, it tickles haha" Jaehee shouted playfully. Eventually the kissing went overboard and caused both of them to fell off from the bed. Luckily they fell on the surface of another soft white mattress.

They were both sitting on the mattress. Yui hugged Jaehee's waist from behind and said . "I need more medicine from my Jaehee".

"You can have as much as you want ^^".she replied joyfully. Both the girls were giggling and cuddling with each other for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a bright and sunny morning, the sun was shinning ever so bright while both the girls were sleeping sweetly with their bodies close to each other.

By the time Jaehee woke up, she could feel something gripping her gently from behind. She turned her head slightly and saw Yui hugging her with both her arms. It felt just like protection and it feels warm to Jaehee.

"Yui its time to wake up~" Jaehee said gently because she doesn't want to wake her up too hard.

Yui opened up her big bubbly eyes slowly as she heard Jaehee's voice. "But I want to hug you more nyaa~" Yui's voice purred like a cat and showed a slight hint of dissatisfaction. She hugged even harder afterwards.

Jaehee touched her arms, she stroked it side by side gently. "But…Can't we do this later? I need to cook breakfast for you." She said with a concerned smile.

"I don't want any breakfast. I just want my Jaehee." Yui insisted further, she tucked her face towards Jaehee's neck and rubbed it side by side continuously. The smell of Jaehee's hair was so nice, it smells just like lavender. This makes Yui **want her even more.**

"Oh dear… what am I going to do with you." Jaehee smiled as she allowed Yui to have her for just a few more minutes.

A few minutes had passed and Jaehee finally got up from bed. She stroked the tip of Yui's nose and said "Your time is up missy ^v^."

"Aww, but I want to hug to longer." Yui looked up at Jaehee, she gazed at her with her cute bubbly eyes hoping that Jaehee would spare her a few more minutes.

But Jaehee knows that if this continued on. It would take a century for Yui to let her go. "Nope, we'll continue this later but now I seriously need to cook something for both of us. So no more excuses okay?"

" **Alright Jaeheee** ~." Yui finally agreed with a forceful smile. Jaehee rushed into the bathroom and washed up quickly. She went downstairs afterwards to prepare breakfast.

"Wow that was quick _ !" Yui said shokingly. She went in to wash up afterwards with a gloomy expression since she was still in dream mode.

After that, she combed her hair and went downstairs.

Yui was walking slowly through the hall while rubbing her eyes. Halfway through, she could smell the aromatic scent of breakfast spurring from the kitchen hallways. Filled with excitement. Yui quickly ran inside the kitchen with curiosity.

Inside. Delicious scrambled eggs coupled with some freshly brewed coffee awaits. "Oh Yui your'e here, Please have a seat." They both sat down eating their breakfast happily.

After they finished, they rested for awhile.

"Next time. Let me cook for you Jaehee." Yui insisted .

"Do you even know how to cook hehe." Jaehee teased with a smile.

" **Of course I know how to cook! Just wait till you tried my food!** Yui bantered back playfully.

"Oh by the way, since it's still our day off. Why don't we go on a date today =v=?". suggested Yui "Huh? Why? I thought we date every day?" Jaehee was surprised at the proposal she just made.

"Well im abit jealous since only zen got to take you out …so this will be… **our first real date** **(*^_^*)** "

"Oh okay ^^". Both the girls changed into their outfits before they headed out on their little date together. Jaehee insisted to drive since she got no confidence in Yui due to her bad driving skills. X_X

Shortly, they arrived at Jaehee's favorite coffee shop since that's the only place Jaehee likes to go. Both the girls sat beneath the bright blue sky covered with an umbrella shade.

"Ah~ I've always wanted to show you this Yui."Jaehee pointed upwards and showed Yui the peacefulness of the deep blue sky together with the calm of the cotton white clouds. It just feels like paradise and it gives you a feeling of **letting loose.**

Jaehee took a deep inhale, the sweet scent of coffee beans and relaxing environment really revives some nostalgic memories.

"Hmm, time really passed by so fast isn't it Yui? It's like those days when I used to text and call you almost every night…and yet I still can't get enough of your voice." Jaehee said with a reminiscing tone.

"(Blush)…D..Don't be silly!, You can hear my voice every day now since I'm living together with you right?". Yui said while looking elsewhere. She's too shy to maintain eye contact with Jaehee at the moment.

"Well…I just want you… **to love me more…** And I think I'm getting more and more greedier now." Yui was stunned by Jaehee's words. She had heard those words from a phone call last time but comparing those words to now…it seemed like Jaehee had gotten abit confident recently.

"Alright…I'll love you more after we get home" Yui said while slurping on her drink. Both the girls enjoyed the whole afternoon talking about those good times when they used to communicate through the phone.

It has gotten late, the skies were dimmed and the white street lights had been turned on. Both the girls finally got home after a long traffic jam at the road.

"(Sign)…I'm soooo tired" Jaehee lets out a soft moan.

"You won't feel tired if you just let me drive next time". Yui complained as she massaged Jaehee's shoulders gently.

"I don't want to give my car to someone who drives just as bad as jumin haha" Jaehee giggled loudly. It was the first time she laughed this loud.

"Aww!Jaehee you big bully!." Yui playfully knocked her back like a kid throwing his tantrums. Not long after that, Jaehee wrestled back herself too. They were messing around each other's hair and tickling until one admits defeat. BUT no one did…and so their playful wrestling went on and on.

Finally, They were both lying down with their backs on the floor with messed up hair and clothes full of wrinkles. "Ah~ Im too tired to bathe" Jaehee said while panting heavily on the floor.

"Oh…well let me help you". Yui gathered up her remaining strength and kissed Jaehee's forehead with surprise. "This is your little reward for being a good date today."

"Ah~~~I can't feel my body~~~". Yui dropped back on the floor again. Shortly after that she had fallen asleep. Yui was sleeping soundly like a baby and little does she knows Jaehee secretly leaned in to kiss her cheek. **"Now were even…** **".**

She later grabbed a small blanket to cover up Yui and they were both sleeping with their bodies close to each other at the living room for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, the girls woke up late and it's the first annual day of work. Their hair was messed up like a mop and to make things worse…THEY BOTH FORGOT TO BATHE LAST NIGHT DUE TO OVER "PLAYFUL WOMEN WRESTLING".

"Ahhhh ! We're going to be late" shouted Jaehee. She immediately realized something is wrong. It was their first annual day of work at the coffee shop.

"But can't we stay at home for another day?" [(Sign) the horror of waking up so early, my body can't move a single muscle…..This feels like high school .)] Yui moaned. Slowly awakening from her sleepy trance.

"No can do Miss, we promised to support each other at the coffee shop remember?" Jaehee gave Yui a slight kiss on the forehead before she rushed upstairs to change.

Though the kiss was little, it was enough the fill Yui with enough energy needed for the wake up. She took a deep inhale, And as she let it go "I really needed that kiss /w\" Ecstasy filled her mind. Her facial expression was starting to look more and more perverted.

"Yui, its time to go" Jaehee shouted upstairs. After being notified by her sweet voice, Yui immediately snapped out from her sadistic trance. [(Jaehee is calling me, I need to change up quickly and not disappoint her!)] She rushed upstairs as quick as a rocket. "I'm coming!"

After they finished changing into their cute maid outfits and grooming. They immediately headed up for work. The girls grabbed some sandwiches from a nearby store on the way there and ate it under Jaehee's extremely fast secured driving.

Eventually, they reached the coffee shop with some unexpected circumstances =w=. "Ahhh, Yui are you okay"

"Yes, of course I'm okay" said Yui while resisting the urge to vomit. [(I can't puke in front of Jaehee like this…I need to maintain my female dignity.)] Yui's eyes were so big and her face was so pale that it looks almost like a vampire.

"But you don't look normal to me" Jaehee said with a concerned face. "Do you need medication? I can buy them for you at a nearby store. Or I can fetch u back home to rest?" she added with more insecurity.

Yui doesn't want to be a burden to Jaehee since it's their 1st day of work. She took a deep breath and on the exhale. "There you go. I'm fine like an apple" Yui proclaimed with huge confidence.

"Okay…But if anything goes wrong with you we're closing down for today" Jaehee said with more concern.

[(I've never seen Jaehee so serious before….. But I like it when she worries about me so much /w\\)] "You're worrying too much Jaehee…C'mon let's go in" Yui headed straight for the door without thinking. Bam! there goes her head.

"Ouch that hurtssssss" said Yui while gently rubbing her forehead. Jaehee started to giggle secretly from behind "Oh silly, you're supposed to open it up with this" Jaehee grabbed Yui by the hand and handed out a small golden key. Its tip was shaped like a 4 leaf clover. It was the key from Jaehee's proposal during the party.

"Uhm yes, Doors were supposed to open with keys…hehe". Blushing unstably Yui turned the key clockwise to unveil what's inside the coffee shop. With the 1st step, she can already smell the heavenly scent of fresh coffee beans.

The scent of aromatic coffee beans came flowing out the entrance, Some vintage wine bottles and coffee jars were placed on the shelf at the counter as unique decorations. Beside the counter, rests a huge machine used for making coffee. There were quite a small portion of rounded tables and chairs since Jaehee preferred a small and comfortable coffee shop to work with Yui.

"Omg Jaehee! Is this our workplace?" [(I can't believe I get to work with Jaehee at such a small comfortable space…Just as I wanted…I might even get to do something bad to her =v= hehe)]. She smirked with a lustful look.

Jaehee touched the tips of both her index fingers together and said "Uhm…I sincerely hope you like the designs Yui…I've followed some of your suggestions but I'm sorry I planned out most of them…I guess I'm quite greedy at my dreams…ehehe"

"It's okay to be greedy at your dreams...And no matter what decision you make I will always support you Jaehee ^v^". "Thank you Yui, You played a huge part on our coffee shop too...without you this coffee shop wouldn't even be successful" said Jaehee smiling.

The girls set their preparations at the counter. A small menu was placed in front of them. "Yui, why don't we make some new recipes for the menu? ^^"

"Erm…How about vanilla flavored coffee with some chocolate sprinkles?" suggested Yui.

"Hmm…I like that idea, let's make it" Jaehee immediately pulled out a cup from the shelf and started to make the coffee Yui suggested.

"Ehhh, You're doing this now?" Yui stopped her for a brink moment. But Jaehee was eager to make the new recipe just for Yui. "Sure why not? I'm always excited to try the recipes you suggested ^^" She went back into making the coffee afterwards.

Yui was surprised at how quick her recipe was decided, she got abit insecure. "But I don't know if it'll be good enough for our shop…or the customers will like it…or…" Without finishing the sentence, Jaehee has already finished in making Yui's new recipe.

"I wanted to let someone try this first before anyone else…someone very important to me (blush)" Jaehee handed out the coffee with both her hands, she was blushing and looking deep into Yui's eyes.

Yui gladly receive the coffee she brewed with both her hands. It has just the right lukewarm temperature so her hands won't get burned. At 1st sip, Yui started to enjoy it and she began sipping even more big gulps later on.

"How is it…do you like it?" Jaehee asked with slight concern. Before Yui can even answer, she had already finished the whole cup. She lets out a big **Aaaaaaah** afterwards.

"Jaehee your the best coffee maker in the whole world"

"(Blush) Oh dear…your such a sweet mouth" giggled Jaehee

"I really hope all the RFA members can try this amazing drink!"

"Speaking of the RFA , isn't our phones abit silent lately?. Said Yui while she slightly glances at the phone.

It was quite strange since they're phones haven't been vibrating crazily with spamming massacres of text messages and other stuff. The silence began after the RFA party just a few days ago.

Jaehee placed her fingers on her chin and began to analyze the situation. "Hmm, I do find it quite unusual for them to be quiet like this…I hope nothing wrong happened to them" Her expression changed and the more she think of it, the more she gets worried.

Yui grabbed both her hands and raised them up to her chest. She squeezed them tightly and locked her eyes deep towards Jaehee. "They'll be fine, the RFA members are strong. Just like you and me". Even though the statement is short just by looking at Yui's eyes, gave Jaehee the courage to overcome anything.

"You're right…I shouldn't be worrying too much. Thank you Yui. I don't know what will happen to me right now if it wasn't for you ". Jaehee's expression began to light up abit. She was returning to her own stable self.

Yui was happy she could comfort such a sweet angel like Jaehee every time when she felt down. And besides, Yui always melts like butter when Jaehee said something good to her.

[(Ohhh…her words are my weakness….God please save me /w\\)]. Yui kissed Jaehee on the forehead while still holding her hands at her chest. "Here's some confidence for you to start your day "

Jaehee kissed back at Yui's forehead to return the favor as well "Here's some love for you to warm up your day ". Both the girls played a little before their 1st customer arrives.

The doorbell rang and surprisingly, an old couple went inside slowly to grab a seat near the counter. Lovely and sweet, the girls need to stop their fun time for a while to serve their 1st customers. Jaehee tidied up her clothes and volunteer to be the waitress.

"Let's continue when we get home okay ^^" Jaehee smiled at Yui before she took the menu to serve her 1st table.

"Good evening, I'm jaehee. How can I be of service for you today ^^." The old couple looked at the menu above the counter but it was too small for them to read.

"Saeko, what do you want to order?" said the old man

"Hmm…I can't see the menu properly" murmured the old lady

"Here allow me to read for you ^^" Jaehee took the time and care to read everything out from the menu.

"Ahhh, she's so caring towards old people. I admire her soooo much" Yui said as she secretly watched Jaehee from behind. She really loved each gesture Jaehee made on the customer's table.

"And also would you be interested in our latest coffee?" Surprisingly, Jaehee recommended Yui's new recipe for the old couple.

"Oh that sounds delicious. Saeko"

"Yes I agree...okay miss give us two of your new coffee." Said the old lady.

"Alright, let me know if u want anything else okay ^^" Jaehee smiled to the old couple before she left off to make their order.

"Fufufufufufu, that lady sure is sweet…reminds me of you when you're still in high school. Saeko" the old man whispered.

"Oh stop being a flirt already, you're already 72 years old and your thinking is still so childish. Said the old lady.

"Well it's not a sin to feel young once in a while ya'know. Fufufufu"

"(Signs)…you never change don't you hotaru"

"Fufufufufu…This is the 1st time you called out my youth name. Saeko."

At the counter, Jaehee was busy making the order for the customers while Yui was captivated by the old couple. "Wow, they're so lovely together even though their old. And to think about it, seeing them like this makes me feel like they're not even old…I wish me and Jaehee could stay like that until the end of time".

"Yui what are you whispering about?" Jaehee interrupted.

"Erm, its nothing…hehehe. And are you sure we can serve our new recipe to them? What if they don't like it?"

"Now you're the one who's worried…did you forget that I'm a perfectionist? I won't serve anything if it's not good".

"Now please take the order to table 1, be careful not to spill it ^^" Jaehee handed out the serving tray for Yui to take to the old couple's table.

Yui gently placed the coffee on the table. The old couple was enjoying the new coffee alot and the girls were receiving lots of positive feedback from them. Before Yui left their table for them to enjoy their beverage. The old lady interrupted her for a brink moment.

"Miss please wait, I've got something to tell you"

"Erm…Is the coffee not good?" Yui said with concern.

"Oh the coffee is amazing…and I can tell that your'e in love affair with the beautiful girl that took our order just now right?"

Yui was shocked by the old lady's question, she started panicking and her throat seems to be not allowing her to speak. She started to make funny noises and her face went pale.

"Ohohohoho, don't worry there's nothing to be afraid of. **Just follow your heart when you get lost** that's all that matters."

"Just like how I picked Saeko among the 48 women who chased me back in my young days fufufufu." The old man interrupted.

"But your'e the one who chased me back then hotaru" replied the old lady.

Seeing them talking to each other so much, Yui slowly left them off for their privacy and went back to the counter. She was still wondering what the old lady said just now.

The first day of work was a huge success, many customers started arriving after the next and they received a lot of positive feedback from the recipes including Yui's latest coffee which she created without even thinking too much.

It's getting late, the skies were gloomy blue and the streetlights started to flash. The girls packed up everything and began to go home. They were very happy that everything went smoothly today even though they're late for their 1st day of work.

When they finally reached home, Jaehee insisted that they bathe immediately before preparing dinner because their starting to smell weird. Yui was still denying a lot but eventually Jaehee convinced her because she won't let Yui cuddle her if she doesn't bathe.

Meanwhile, the girls went inside the bathroom covered with a towel.

"I've made the water nice and hot for us" said Jaehee as she went inside the relaxing tub filled with warm water. Yui joined in afterwards.

"Here Jaehee let me wash your hair for you". Approving Yui's request, Jaehee turned her body backwards with her head facing Yui for the hair wash.

Yui squirted some shampoo and landed her fingers towards her scalp, she started to massage Jaehee from behind and every angle throughout her scalp as she moved on. Each time she ran her fingers through her hair, she could hear Jaehee slightly moaning from her gentle massage with pleasure. It was quite arousing but the girls preferred not to go to that level so quick.

"By the way Yui, what did the old couple say to you back then?"

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure myself…But they are a really sweet couple right?"

"Yes, I think they're very lovely together ^^"

"I sure hope we could be like that even when we're old, just like grandma and grandpa" said Yui while she massaged Jaehee's neck vertically.

"(Giggles)…Since when did you became male?" teased Jaehee.

"Haha don't tease me like that you big bully!" Yui playfully splashed some water to Jaehee and eventually resulting in a water war inside the bathroom.

At an unknown place a mysterious voice spoke…It manifested as a figure of a tall man.

"So this is the minteye organization held under Rika?"

"Yes sir, and I think this place needs some major adjustments before we can truly run it." A voice of a women suddenly occurred from behind.

"Yes, Please make the adjustments as quick as possible…Oh, and what's this?" The mysterious man picked up a file from the floor. It was a file with information concerning all the RFA members.

"It's the RFA members sir, Rika tried to convert them into minteye but failed to do so…do you have any interest in the RFA sir? Asked the mysterious women.

"Hmmm…I find this one quite interesting…Yui.

The mysterious man gave out a villainous smirk and sets his sights on his new target.

Jaehee and Yui were currently living a peaceful life together. But little do they know. Lurking in the shadows, a new threat is beginning to approach them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Jaehee! Breakfast is ready!" Yui shouted softly. She knew Jaehee was very tired because she stayed up all night just to cuddle and play with her in bed. So Yui decided to make breakfast for her as a surprise.

"(yawn)….I'm coming". Jaehee started to wake from her starry trance. She rubbed her eyes abit to clear the vision and to see the bright morning sun shining outside from the window.

[(Ahhh…I don't wanna go to work today, I wanna stay at home to play with Yui more)]. "Oh dear… since when did I've became so irresponsible hehe." Jaehee washed up quickly in the bathroom before going down to dine on the loving breakfast Yui made especially just for her.

On the way there, the scent of scrambled eggs fried with rich fat butter and sweet milky coffee can be smelled even an inch away from the kitchen. This made her mouth super watery and her stomach started growling the instant she inhaled the scent. She quickly rushed inside the kitchen with only Yui's cooking in her mind.

Inside the kitchen, Yui was busy cooking up more portions and did not notice Jaehee because of her intense focus of the task at hand.

[(Oh, she didn't notice me. Maybe I'll give her a little treat =v=)] Not knowing Jaehee's subtle presence, she hugged Yui's waists softly from behind as a small surprise. "Oh my, I'm glad I have such a good cook by my side ^^".

"Ah Jaehee! you almost gave me a heart attack. Here try this" Yui took a small spoon and scooped some scrambled eggs that are already cooled off beside a plate for Jaehee to have a quick taste.

"How is it?" Yui blushed nervously.

Jaehee stopped for a moment, her expression shifted a little with a smirk.

"Erm…did you not like it" Yui added with more insecurity.

"Yui...have you ever learned about cooking before" Jaehee said with a strict tone.

"Erm no…I just cooked following the basics" Yui became more and more insecure looking at Jaehee's shifted expression.

"I see…well…..I think you can….. WORK AT A RESTAURANT ALREADY!" o ". Jaehee said while admiring at Yui. Her eyes flashed like diamonds.

"(Blush)…Oh, I'm glad you liked it hehe. You can have more if you want"

"I can have more? ...well, let me have you instead ^^". Without waiting for an answer Jaehee pulled Yui and sat with her beside the table.

"Let's eat up before we're late for work again okay ?" Jaehee said while smiling deeply into Yui's eyes.

"O..Okay"

Both the girls sat beside each other at the table and ate all the delicious food Yui cooked without wasting any. The food was enough to satisfy their small tummies.

After breakfast, they went to work again. The girls went into their stations to prepare. Not long after their arrival, the small café is already filled with customers. It was another happy day filled with positive customers... But, on the table Yui was serving…

*Cracked* " **I said I want normal coffee**!" A grumpy customer smashed the coffee cup to the ground stating that Yui gave him the wrong order. Coffee and sharp fragments of the cup were scattered everywhere. The atmosphere turned dull as the other customers shifted their attention towards the scene.

"I'm deeply sorry for the inconvenience sir. I'll get you another one quickly" Yui apologized.

Jaehee was keeping a close eye on the situation. [(This is not right… Yui made the right order for the 3rd time already…This person is toying with her !)]. Jaehee began to get angry, her smile suddenly disappeared without a trace.

Yui was cleaning up the mess. After picking up a few shards, she accidentally cut her finger. Droplets of blood started to leak from her small wound.

"Urgh, You girls can't do anything right. **Useless bitch** " scowled the man.

Hurt by the man's response, Yui apologized again and continued cleaning the shards with her wound. The man continued the scolding with more and more harsh words. Jaehee was silently watching, with her rage building up more and more. **She may explode at any moment!**

" **Do it quicker**! **I want my coffee now**!"

Yui was rushing with the cleanup to satisfy the grumpy customer. She paid no attention to her wound and picked up the sharp fragments all at once. More cuts were inflicted because of that.

Yui was rushing to throw the shards away. The man gave an evil smirk and subtly place his leg when Yui is not watching. Before Yui could even walk a full step, she tripped and fell down. All the hard work she did was scattered everywhere again. And her ankle was sprained a little.

" **You really are useless. Hurry up and pick that up now. YOU STUPID** **COW**!".

That was it, Jaehee has reached her breaking point. Her mind turned blank as she walked towards the customer. The only emotion she felt is RAGE.

"Excuse me sir, **but here's your order** ^^" Jaehee clenched her fist tightly and landed a strong punch towards the man's jawbone. The blow was so strong the man knocked his head on another customers table and felled down very hard.

"If you don't like it here, **PLEASE GET OUT IMMEDIATELY**!" Jaehee's expression was cold, her eyes translated no emotions, only hollow rage. This caused a slight shiver of fear towards the man

The man slowly stood up with his hand on the jawbone and began to walk away. "Geez, what's with the punch lady….Oh I see, **you both are GAY hahahaha" mocked the man.**

"How amusing, **these girls are so creepy HAHAHA**!" the man mocked further to cause more and more discomfort to the atmosphere. Before the man could reach the door …..

"Excuse me sir **, it seems you forgot to pay up**!" another punch landed on the opposite of the man's jaw. This time it was much stronger and the man flew even farther.

The mysterious figure who punched the man started to unveil himself. It seems somewhat familiar.

"(Sign)…just when I wanted to have some private coffee time, you had to ! #$ it all up =="

"Zen…Is that you?!" Jaehee asked with a shock.

"Oh Jaehee, It's been a while ^^"

"Let's talk later, we need to treat her wounds first! Jaehee and zen carried the injured Yui to the restroom for treatment while the grumpy customer slowly left the café without anyone noticing.

"Tch, you guys will pay for this" scowled the man angrily.

In the restroom, Yui was being treated like a princess by Jaehee and zen. It's her first time getting treated by two very beautiful people.

"Erm, Its fine guys. I can really treat the wounds myself" Yui blushed.

"What are you talking about! Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the treatment" Jaehee suggested.

"Yup, it pains us to see our little princess injured" Zen added

"Oh by the way zen, don't you have any work to do? You can leave Yui to me ^^"

"Ah, about work. Our company just got promoted and we've more candidates to work for us already…so basically I had a lot of time to chill from now on."

"(Sign)…No wonder I didn't receive any new updates about you on the net =w="

"Haha, relax I'm sure anyone could fit inside my role as better than I am"

" **NOOO, I can never watch anyone except you!"** Jaehee scowled with dissatisfaction.

[(So this is what my fans look like…she's abit scary)]. " Erm… I think we should continue treating Yui's wounds ehehehe. Said Zen nervously.

"Oh btw zen, why is the messenger so silent these few days?" asked Yui

"You mean Luciel didn't tell you, he created a new messenger just recently. Here I'll add you guys in."

Zen added Jaehee and Yui's contacts into the new messenger. It was similar to the old one but sorta stylish because luciel tweaked it into his own style _ .

" **I can't believe luciel didn't add us**!" complained Jaehee

"LOL chill, maybe he got something important to do or maybe he's gotten a girlfriend already =v=". said Zen playfully.

Not long after, Zen's phone began ringing. It was a call from his boss to make a new production because no one fits in any quality role production better than Zen.

[(It seems my boss just can't get enough of me, Oh, I feel like Im being abused by him)]. "Well girls, we'll talk tonight I've gotta go ASAP ^^.

It's really nice to see you guys in no friend zone anymore hehe" Zen teased both the girls causing them to blush even more. And after that, he dashed off like a jet.

"I wonder how he knew about our relationship" Jaehee asked with curiosity

"Hmmm, maybe it's because…of your manliness just now. It's my 1st time seeing you angry too _ "

"Hmph, I really dislike people who bothered you…and I'll protect you each time if anything bad happens!" Jaehee said with an aggressive attitude.

"Waitress, can we have the bill please ^^" the customers started calling from outside.

"Oh I almost forgot about the customers! You stay here Yui I'll finish up your part and I'll be checking on you quite frequently so just sit here and rest for awhile ^^".

And so Jaehee left the restroom to continue on the work. [(Wow, she's really amazing…she didn't even get enough sleep last night and yet she's working without a hint of tiredness…And she's smiling?)]

It was a quite rough day, but eventually nighttime is arriving again. Both the girls went home safely and Jaehee gently supported Yui back to the house.

"How's your ankle Yui?"

"It's less painful now ever since my Jaehee treated it ^^"

"(Blush)… Erm, I think I'll make our dinner now. Let me know if you need anything"

"But…Aren't you tired Jaehee? It's not that painful already, I can help you ^^"

"I'll never get tired as long as your'e by my side^^, so just be a good girl and wait for me".

Before going in the kitchen, their phones started vibrating. The messenger is alive again w !. And the girls began to check their notifications.

?: Hello?

?: lololol why is Jaehee and Yui here?

?: lol, why don't you want them being here ==III

?: Shhh! Don't ask sensitive questions Yoosong!

?: And besides I just don't wanna bother those 2 lovebirds since their enjoying their sweet life together +v+

Yoosong: Sign…So not inviting them to the new messenger and secretly stalked them from the comfort of your private house is your part of your plan isn't it 707. Or as V called you, **LUCIEL** =v=

Luciel: Sign, seriously ever since that name got leaked out you guys kept calling it like for your own pleasures.

Luciel: Maybe, I SHOULD CHANGE MY NAME TO v .

Jaehee: you're in big trouble for not inviting us into your new messenger! Luciel !

Yui: Yea! And make us miss out on all the fun you guys had without us!

Luciel: LOLOLOL TBH, there's really not much talking before you 2 came.

Luciel: Jumin is quite busy like usual and Zen…well let's not talk about him for now.

ZEN HAS ENTERED THE CHARTROOM

Zen: I'm HEEEEEEEEERE

Zen: I really missed you guys .

Zen: Please comfort me more!

Yoosong: Seriously ever since your company got promoted all the free time you had is making you….. **awkward** =_+.

Zen: Oh, you broke my heart to pieces...

Zen: Please glue it back ASAP.

Yoosong: NO!

Zen: Oh Yui, How's your ankle?

Yui: It's fine now…thanks to you and Jaehee ^^.

Luciel: What happened to your ankle Yui? X_X

Yoosong: AAAAAA! I wanna take care of you Yui!

Yui: Erm, it's not quite of an issue anymore. Just a tiny sprain.

Yui: But I really appreciate all of your concerns ^^

Luciel: (Sign)…I'm so jealous that Yui got such a good wife!

Yoosong: Lol aren't they best friends or something?

Luciel: _**Someone like you will never know.**_

Zen: _**They're already beyond the level of friendship.**_

Yoosong: Okay, seriously you 2 tag teaming together really starts to creep me out.

Yoosong: So as long as Yui is happy we're happy ^^.

Zen: By the way where's Jaehee?

Yui: Oh, she's busy cooking inside the kitchen^^.

Yui: Do you want me to call her?

Zen: Naaa, I will going now. I need to work overtime today for the new musical.

Zen: Stay sweet with Jaehee ^^

ZEN LEFT THE CHATROOM

Yoosong: I will be going now too.

Yoosong: Gotta study for the final exam.

Yui: Bye Yoosong ^^ remember to rest and don't overstudy.

Yoosong: Ahhhh thank you sooo much^^.

Yoosong: I'm so jealous that Jaehee got you.

YOOSONG LEFT THE CHATROOM

Yui: what about you, Luciel?

Luciel: Hmm, I think I should be going too.

Luciel: If there's anything maybe I'll text you privately hehe.

Jaehee **: And I will be seeing all your text conversations together with her okay? ^^**

Luciel: **WTF! Aren't you busy cooking?**

Jaehee: I finished and just happen to see you flirting with my Yui ^^.

Luciel: LOLOLOLOL calm down, I won't steal her from you.

Luciel: Okay, I gotta go now. I'm gonna date someone special hehe.

LUCIEL LEFT THE CHATROOM

After the chatroom ended, Both the girls started having dinner and talked about the things that happened today. Luciel emailed them all the new numbers of the RFA members after the conversation. And maybe they'll secretly start sharing secrets and gossips again just like old times.

?: You haven't told them about what happened to V?

Luciel: Relax, I don't want to spoil the mood since they just arrived at the new messenger.

Luciel: You really gotta stop being so direct ya'know Jumin ;)

Jumin: Fine, but they'll eventually know one day, so it's best to tell them tomorrow or later.

Luciel: Yaya, whatever you say **mr. cat.**

Jumin: I don't want to hear mr. cat coming from the mouth of a **sadistic cat abuser.**

JUMIN LEFT THE CHATROOM

" **Sign…gimme a break, do you always boss people around like that =w="** Luciel opened up a can of coke and started relaxing on his comfty chair.

" _ **I guess it's back to those days again huh ^^"**_ Lucian ended with a smile.


End file.
